The Way I Hate You
by GirlInHerOwnWorld
Summary: Clarissa, new girl for the last time, starts Idris Academy. With rumors and a bad reputation all before her first day, life is harder than ever. There is one tormentor in particular she just can't shake, one Mr. Jace Herondale. What happens when the Dirty Slut and School Fuckboy are forced into a year long project together?
1. Chapter 1 - New Slut

**Clary Pov**

I felt the caffeine fighting the haze in my mind. It didn't have the desired effect. Instead, it left me feeling sick and exhausted. I was in no mood to deal with the moronic bullshit that was high school. It was never easy being the new kid, trust me. No matter how many times we moved, it was the same struggle. I guess that was military life for you.

Although this time I must have broken some record. Usually I kept to myself, and as a result ended up the loner, invisible. This year was different. For the first time, I knew I wasn't moving, so when I had met a sweet dark-haired boy in the summer, he asked me on a date, I, of course, said yes. It turned out to be my biggest mistake yet. As a result, I skipped the invisible stage and went straight to bad reputation. AKA, School Slut. Which was ironic considering I was a virgin. Let's just say that rumours spread fast, and pictures spread faster. Again, it's not what you think. The whole situation was out of context.

I was walking down the hall, and it felt like every head was looking in my direction. "That's her, the new slut.", "Ew, you could catch something just by looking at her.", The whispers followed me. A group of girls jumped back as I reached my locker, I rolled my eyes at them. But when they left, I shook my bright red curls until they covered my face. Taking a deep breath, I reminded myself why I was there. I chose that school for the speciality programs. I got into a music and arts course to help me better develop my skills before applying for college. My goal was a scholarship. I straightened my back, and lifted my head, walking confidently to my first class.

I arrived early, therefore getting the first pick of seats. I chose one in the back with hopes that I'd avoid the stares for most of the lesson. As students began to filter in, taking their seats, the whispers and staring continued. A couple of girls gasped when they saw me, a bit of an overreaction. I lowered my eyes and began sketching. I quickly lost myself in the lines, so it took me a minute to realise the class had fallen silent and someone was standing in front of me. I looked up, my green eyes meeting gold. The boy before me just screamed art, and my hand twitched with the desire to draw him, this was of course before he opened his mouth.

"You're in my seat." The blonde growled. I stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were five." I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest. I was aware that the whole class was watching our exchange, but I didn't break eye contact. He gazed lazily, but I could sense the dangerous edge underneath. He leaned forward, placing both hands on my desk until his eyes were level with mine.

"From what I hear, that desk would have to be disinfected before anyone else can use it." His voice was low but hard, "What do they call you? Dirty Slut?" I stared back, clenching my jaw, "You want to know what I call you?" I kept my mouth shut and my eyes fixed on him, determined not to let him break me. "Clarissa, wouldn't want to risk her."

The class erupted into laughter, and the blonde moved away, taking a seat on the other side of the room. Before I could even process what happened, the teacher entered and took attendance. Unfortunately, the cruel blonde - Jace Herondale - was in two of my other classes. I managed to stay out of his way mostly, all the while acting like nothing was affecting me. At lunch, I managed to find a place to myself under a tree. Losing myself in my sketches left no room for the evil thoughts. I had to hold on to the end of the day. Hold on until I was safe.

The rest of the week continued like that. School, where I ignored the students, avoided Jace and acted as if nothing could touch me. Then I'd go home, lock myself in my room and cry. Sebastian, the cause for all my torment, must have handed out my number, which resulted in all sorts of abusive texts from unknown numbers. "Clarissa, wouldn't want to risk her" seemed to have caught on. It was texted to me, written on the bathroom walls, and I even found it written on my locker.

I thought things couldn't get worse. Then there was Friday. My world ended on Friday, with a year-long project partner from hell.

* * *

Edited version. I do not own any of the characters.


	2. Chapter 2 - Partners

**Jace POV**

I nodded and smiled as I made my way down the hall. Summer may have been over, but at least I was returning to a place where I was King. I found Sebastian and Jordan leaning against my locker laughing at something on Seb's phone. Unsurprisingly, it was the photos of Clarissa.

"What are you going to do when you see her?" Jordan asked. "Call her out on being a dirty slut?"

Sebastian smiled wickedly, "Did you hear she banged half the football team?" he said in disgust.

"At least you got her first," Jordan laughed, "Hey Jace, you gonna get in on that?" I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"I don't do sloppy seconds, especially yours." I looked pointedly at Sebastian. He stared back at me narrowing his eyes, and then we busted out laughing.

On my way to class, Kaelie found me. I sighed, the clingy ones were the worst. I'd tried to shake her off before school ended, hoping she would get the hint, but apparently not.

"Hey, how was your Summer?" Kaelie asked, latching her arm around mine, "I didn't see you." She whined.

As we entered the class, I was about to throw her off when I became distracted by fiery red curls sitting in my seat. Kaelie froze beside me, and I slipped away, slowly I approached my desk. Her head was bent down, and she was focusing intently on the drawing in front of her. It took her a minute to realise I was standing there. When she finally looked up, my first thought was, she is more beautiful in person, my second thought was of disgust. Who does she think she is?

"You're in my seat," I growled. She stared at me then leant back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were five." She said sarcastically. Anger pulsed through me, nobody spoke to me like that. I looked her over then and leant down until our eyes were level.

"From what I hear, that desk would have to be disinfected before anyone else can use it." I slightly tilted my head, "What do they call you? Dirty Slut?" she stared back, clenching her jaw. I got a thrill from her reaction. "You want to know what I call you?" She didn't break eye contact, but that only encouraged me. "Clarissa, wouldn't want to risk her." The class erupts into laughter, and I moved away, taking a seat on the other side of the room. A satisfied smile on my face.

The rest of the week was rather uneventful, and to be honest dull. Clarissa was in two of my other classes, English and history, but there hadn't been any separate incidents since the first day. She always came in right before the bell went and was first to leave. It amused me to think that she was avoiding me, but I was growing bored. If things didn't liven up, I'd have to change that. Clarissa "wouldn't want to risk her" had taken off and was being used all over school. Usually, I'd feel at least a little sorry about it, but she unsettled me in a way nobody else ever had, and that angered me. By Thursday, someone had graffitied her locker. It was kind of disappointing how easy it was. I only had to say one word, and everybody took it upon themselves to do my dirty work for me, whether I wanted them to or not.

On Friday things changed, in the worst way possible.

"Good Morning everybody." Mrs Branwell sang as she made her way into the class. I was in the speciality music program with Jordan. We had a band. "Today I'll be placing you into your partners for the remainder of the year." Jordan and I fist bumped. "I've chosen your partners based on the audition tapes you applied with, I have chosen your groups based off of voices I think complement each other while being challenging." She moved to her desk and picked up a list. "This could be anything from different creative styles to voice range." She began to read out the names. I wasn't particularly worried, being King of the school meant that I had everybody in the palm of my hand, everyone except, "Clarissa and Jace." I was in shock. Was she fucking serious? I was expected to work with the diseased riddled whore in the only class I gave a fuck about!? No, no this was not going to happen.

"Move into your groups, and I'll bring around a worksheet designed to help you get acquainted with your partners." Students moved tables as Mrs Branwell came around handing out sheets. "Jace, why aren't sitting with your partner?" She asked as she reached my desk.

"Isn't there any way I can work with someone else?" I pleaded, turning on the charm. She frowned.

"I'm afraid not Mr Herondale, aside from the fact that everybody else is paired up perfectly, yours and Clarissa's voices complement each other beautifully. If it is the difference in styles that are bothering you I'm afraid I can't help, that is part of the challenge." I shifted in my seat.

"It's just that Clarissa and I don't get along well, and I'm afraid she'll bring down my grade." I try the puppy dog eyes.

"She has only been here a week," She looks at me disappointedly, "Maybe if you get to know her it won't be so bad, don't judge a book by her curls." With that Mrs Branwell left. What a strange and infuriating woman.

I stalked over to Clarissa's table-our table now-and threw myself in the chair. I turned my hard gaze to her as if it was all her fault, and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in my chest.

"I'm going to make this hell," I growled.


	3. Chapter 3 - Highschool Blues

**Clary POV**

He threw himself into the chair, "I'm going to make this hell." He growled.

I was outraged. How dare he act like this is my fault. Fate had been cruel, throwing us together, or maybe Mrs Branwell was just evil.

"Clarissa. Jace. Start your worksheets." She called from the front of the class.

Students shot Jace sympathetic looks, for me, nothing. I lowered my head, seeking temporary refuge behind my curls. I took my worksheet and began filling it out, while Jace just stared straight ahead.

1\. Favourite Colour? Why? Orange, I painted my bedroom wall with it. My own personal Sunset.

2\. Favourite Pastime? Art. Drawing, painting, creating, you name it.

3\. Favourite Season? Autumn, I love the colours.

4\. Favourite Drink? Black Coffee, 3 sugars. Can't function without it.

5\. Favourite Song? Why? Dear Maria, All Time Low. Jonathan's Favourite.

6\. What do you dream of being? An artist. I want to inspire people.

7\. Tell us about your family? Mum, warm, bright, artistic, but childlike. Father, cold, stern, military, always on the move. Brother, warm, funny, protective, best friend, dead.

8\. Greatest Childhood Wish? To stay in one place.

9\. Ambitions for after school? To get into a good art school.

10\. Why did you choose this program and what are you hoping to get out of it? It is joined by arts. I am hoping to fine tune my crafts and score a scholarship. Jonathan loved my voice.

I knew it was risky to write such personal stuff, especially when he was to read it, but I couldn't stop myself. Maybe I was that desperate for someone to know me that I didn't care who it was. Perhaps he wouldn't read it, or maybe he would share it all over school. Whatever. I looked over to see him filling out his sheet quickly. The bell rang, and we exchanged sheets. He stuffed mine into his bag and left without a second glance like he couldn't get away fast enough.

At lunch, I sat in my usual isolated spot and looked over his sheet. Dot point answers. I wasn't surprised, I wondered how many of the answers were false.

1\. Favourite Colour? Why? Green.

2\. Favourite Pastime? Piano.

3\. Favourite Season? Winter.

4\. Favourite Drink? Coffee.

5\. Favourite Song? Why? There's no home for you here, The White Stripes.

6\. What do you dream of being? A Rockstar.

7\. Tell us about your family? Parents. 2 Brothers. 1 Sister.

8\. Greatest Childhood Wish? Mother.

9\. Ambitions for after school? Rockstar.

10\. Why did you choose this program and what are you hoping to get out of it? I want to be famous.

Mother? That was interesting. Putting it away, I pulled out my sketchbook and lost myself.

When I got home, I sighed in relief. The rest of the day had been tolerable, but I was thankful it was the weekend. At least I would get a partial break. I finished my homework early and wandered down to the kitchen, my stomach grumbling. Father was in the fridge, I tensed and started backing out, but it was too late.

"Clarissa." He nodded, taking a beer from the fridge. "Why aren't you doing your homework?"

"I'm finished." I looked down, wringing my fingers.

He nodded, "Then let's train." He walked towards the garage, and I shuffled after him.

We started with stretching, followed by sparring. Father wasn't exceptionally tall, but he was a wall of solid muscle, and in no way did he take it easy on his slight, 5'2" daughter. I'd never won against him, and this part of training usually consisted of him repeatedly slamming me to the ground. "C'mon Clarissa," he growled, "you are small and fast, dodge and defend." After forty minutes, he declared us done, with a sigh of relief I moved on to my solo training. It was made up of cardio, weights, and boxing. By the time we were done, I felt as if I would collapse under the weight of my exhaustion.

The next morning my whole body ached, and I could feel the bruises coming on. Luckily, I would be able to rest until the evening, Father was on base today. I ventured out to find Mum in the kitchen.

"Morning, Sweetheart." She beamed at me. It should be illegal for people to be this happy first thing in the morning.

I grunted in response and poured my coffee, she laughed as I piled the sugar in. Mum slid a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me, and I ate greedily.

"So, what did you want to do today?" She asked. I shrugged, stuffing bacon in.

"I thought we could go paint in the park?" I smiled and nodded yes in response.

It was a beautiful day, the park had trails leading through a wooded area. We picked one and set up. We were silent for hours, losing ourselves in our work. I was always in awe of my Mother's art, it was inspiring. One day I'll be that good.

"How are you adjusting to school?" She asks, not looking up from her work.

"Fine, same as always." She frowns, "We aren't going to move again, why don't you make some friends?" She places her hand on my arm. "It's not that easy," I reply, and she lets go.

"At least try." She says with disappointment. In the past, I had let her believe there was no point in making friends if we were just going to leave anyway. It's not a lie, people weren't lining up to be my friend, but I didn't really put any effort either.

After dinner, Father had us train again. Mum joined us for a little while before retiring to bed. I don't know if it was because he was military, but Father believed in being prepared. I've been doing military training for six years, but since Jonathan died, he has pushed me harder and harder. I pity the person who thinks they could beat me in a fight.

On Sunday, Father tried to get me training again. "No, can't I have one day to rest?" I walked out of the room, but he followed.

"Clarissa," he warned, "You need to be able to protect yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure we've gone over that, I just need one day to rest." He continued to glare at me as I walked away. I needed to escape.

Grabbing my guitar, slipped out of the house, and headed to the park. I entered the woods and went off trail, and continuing until I found a log to sit on. I strummed the strings and let it open out into a song. I let out all the pain and frustration of these last few months. It was almost dark by the time I was done, and I started heading home, feeling a little lighter.

That all came crashing down when I tried to go to sleep. The anxiety of going to school clawed its way in, becoming louder and louder until it screamed through my blood. My mind was racing, and I felt trapped like I was slowly drowning with no way out, no escape route. My head pounded and my heart raced until 2am when my body finally collapsed from exhaustion. But that brought no relief. My dreams were filled with Jonathan. His smile, us singing in the car, bright lights and the sound of metal on metal.

I struggled through my coffee as I walked into the school grounds. My head was struggling, and I wasn't sure how much more my body could handle. I was walking up the stairs in a haze, so I wasn't paying attention when someone stuck their leg out into my path. I tripped forward, my coffee spilling all over me, soaking my clothes and scorching my skin. I look up to see Jace and Sebastian laughing at me, a phone in Sebastian's hand. The fog closed over me, and I couldn't breathe. More students huddled around to laugh at the spectacle, and I felt like I was suffocating. I managed to gather my stuff and walk away, head held high. I was trying to keep it together. I managed to make it into a cubicle before coming undone. The sobs came out soundlessly, and I gasped for air. I couldn't slow the panic, every time I tried to calm my breathing, I'd end up hyperventilating again. Black dots swarmed my vision, and I felt myself slip away.

When I came to, it was already halfway through the second period. I decided there wasn't much point in going to class now. Instead, I tried to clean myself up the best I could. By lunch, I was exhausted. The video from this morning had already made its way around the school. People snickered at me as I walked past, some of them shouting cruel comments. I did what I always did, continued walking with my head held high. I could feel myself shutting down. I knew it was dangerous to allow myself to become numb. That last time I almost got seriously hurt. I hadn't been this low since Jonathan died and I was trying, but it was hard. I decided I should probably go to the doctor. After school, I called and made an appointment for the next day.

It wasn't long before the text messages started up again. "Nobody wants you here, leave.", "You're a waste of space.", "Dirty whore, rotten to the core." I decided that tomorrow I would get a new sim card, after the doctors. For now, I turned my phone off and headed to the Kitchen.

"Hey Baby, you ready for dinner?" Mum asked as I sat at the table.

"Yes, thank you." I played with the napkin, "Can I borrow the car after school tomorrow?" I asked. Mum looked at me curiously.

"Why's that Sweetie?" I looked up and smiled.

"I have a few errands to run and need to stop by the doctors." Mum studied my face for a moment, and I was worried she'd see the truth.

"Is everything ok?" I smiled bigger, "Yeah, the school just wants updated vaccine records." I said like it was no big deal, "And I was hoping to do a little shopping." I looked at her sheepishly. She bought it.

"Of course Sweetie."

After dinner, Father made me train for an hour. By the time I went to bed, I was dead on my feet. I got lucky that night. After training and everything that happened at school, I managed to pass out before the anxieties could start.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Party and The Girl

**Jace POV**

"Hey," Jordan called as I left the class.

He followed me, winding through the crowd. "Hi," I replied gruffly, still in a sour mood.

"That was rough, you ok?" I shrugged, "I got some news that'll cheer you up." I raised my eyebrows and looked at him expectantly. "Aline is throwing a party Saturday." His eyes sparked with excitement.

"Awesome," That did make me feel better, knowing I'd have something to do.

"But what about tonight?" I smirked at him.

"Pandemonium." We said at the same time.

"This weekend is going to be epic." His enthusiasm was rubbing off on me, and I couldn't help but agree.

The boys showed up at nine. I was surprised to see that Sebastian was coming, lately, he had been keeping more to himself. He had been acting strange the past few weeks, Jordan thought it was probably something to do with Clarissa. Sebastian met her in the holidays, and they'd started dating, but before any of us had a chance to meet her, they were over. Sebastian was pissed, said that she screwed around with other guys behind his back. Naturally, we rallied with him, and she became public enemy number one, but sometimes I wondered if he was telling the whole truth. I had my reasons for lashing out at the small redhead. She was strong. She didn't let what we did get under her skin, and that intrigued me but also unsettled me. It made me want to see how far I could push her before she snapped.

When we were all ready, we headed to Pandemonium, the all-ages club. It was mostly frequented by high schoolers and college kids. We already had the college boy style down pact, Ralph Lauren polo shirts, blue jeans and Rolex watches.

Dressing this way meant we were more likely to score drinks if the bartenders were unsure, all you had to do was tip big. Five drinks and three shots later, the room was a warm blur, my mind a pleasant haze, I couldn't remember what I was trying to forget. I swayed to the music, mesmerised by the pulsing of the lights and vibe of the room. That's when I saw red moving through the crowd, it tugged at my memory, and I felt compelled to follow. When I finally broke through the crowd, I found a slender redhead with blue eyes. For some reason, I was expecting her to be taller, and it felt like looking at something familiar, but alien at the same time. I could feel a tickle in my mind, but no image came, the blur intensified. We locked eyes and started dancing together. That was the magic of clubs. No words were needed. We danced for hours losing ourselves in the music.

I woke up the next day groggy and angry at the light shining in, how dare the sun interrupt my sleep. I looked around the room and saw that Jordan was passed out on the floor. I thought back to the night before, all I remembered was hours of dancing and losing myself in the music, a flash of red and the soft haze in my mind, silenced thoughts I didn't want to hear. Now that the fog was gone, a dull throbbing ache was spreading through my head and intensifying. I jumped up and took a shower, hoping the shower would clear my mind. When I came back into the room, I kicked Jordan awake.

"What?" He groaned.

"Get up. I'm starving." He glared up at me. "Taki's?" With that, he smiled.

When we arrived at Taki's, we slid into our favourite booth. The waitress came over, and we ordered without looking at the menu. Big breakfast was our hangover favourite. It was made up of two pieces of toast, two eggs, one hashbrown, one sausage, bacon, mushrooms and tomato. When we were done, I leaned back, pleasantly full.

"So, how was your night?" I asked him.

"Good, made out with a pretty brunette, you?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows, Jordan was probably hoping for a story, this time, I'd have to disappoint.

"I don't remember much, just dancing." I shrugged.

"You didn't hook-up with the redhead?" He asked. Something twisted in my gut, redhead? I only knew one redhead, and I most definitely would not have been dancing with her.

"What?" This time he shrugged.

You were dancing with some tall redhead, Seelie I think her name was." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Hmm... I don't remember her, what does that tell you?" I raised my eyebrow, a smirk on my face.

"That you're not into redheads?" With that, we both laughed, but the unease was still in my chest.

Aline's party turned out to be a bust. The alcohol was cheap, but I didn't drink for the taste. I just wanted everything to stop. I was so out of it, so I didn't think twice when a platinum blonde latched onto me. We danced, then we made out. At some point, she flashed her blue eyes at me suggestively, and we ended up in a dark closet where let's just say, she did me a favour.

A fight broke out amongst some of the seniors and Aline pulled the plug on the party, ordering everyone who wasn't a friend to leave. We sat around talking and drinking until we passed out.

I woke in the morning feeling worse than the morning before, and I wasn't alone. Kaelie was snuggled into my side, and I groaned. Part of me was hoping nothing had happened, but memories from the closet tugged at me. I groaned again louder, and she stirred in my arms.

"Morning babe." She smiled. I jumped up and started getting my stuff. "Leaving so soon?" She cooed, and I wanted to gag.

"Yeah, family lunch," I mumbled, unsure of why I made an excuse. I grabbed Jordan and hauled him to the car.

"Bye, Jace." Kaelie called out after us, "I'll see you later."

As soon as we were driving away, Jordan started bombarding me with questions. "Kaelie? What the fuck man? What happened to never again? What happened to she's so clingy, she'll probably kidnap me and lock me in her basement? Do I need to slap some sense into you?" I grimaced, "It's not like that."

He huffed, "Then what is it like?" I shrugged.

"She got her claws into me, and I was hammered, I didn't know it was her," I said defensively. "Besides, we were in the closet, and I was not in my right mind." He shook his head at me.

"Ew."

I cringed, "Yeah I know. Now getting rid of her will be impossible." I said.

"Not if you treat her like you do Clarissa. She'd crumble at the first word." That could work. "You got to admire her though." He said.

"Who? Kaelie? I suppose she is determined."

He shook his head, "No, Clarissa. She's pretty strong. I'm starting to think nothing can get to her. She gets under your skin though." He said with a knowing grin.

I didn't respond, too shocked that Jordan had seen that. And this further fuelled my anger towards Clarissa.

Later that night after completing my homework, I decided to go for a walk through the park. I decided to take a different trail, strolling through enjoying the peace. There was a cold sting in the air, but I couldn't wait for winter. Lost in my thoughts I almost didn't hear it, the strumming of a guitar. It was coming from the woods. Curious, I wandered off the trail and followed the sound. As I got closer, I heard the most beautiful voice, rich, haunting, and I could feel her pain through the song. It hit me hard, and my breath was coming out uneven. Suddenly the song came to an end, and the quiet seemed louder than ever before. I rushed through the trees with determination and broke into an empty clearing, but she was gone. Dejected, I headed home with that voice haunting my mind.

The next day we were hanging on the stairs. Jordan and Sebastian were joking around, and I could see Alec rolling his eyes. I was about to jump in when I saw familiar red curls entering the schoolyard. Jordan noticed as well and nudged Seb. We made eye contact, and he nodded pulling his phone out. She was so zoned out that she didn't hear us, the temptation was too high, and I stuck my foot out into her path. Down she went with a shriek, coffee spilling all over her. The boys erupted into laughter. She twisted around to look at us, her hard gaze landing on me, then the phone. She grabbed her stuff and walked away head held high. How did she do that? How did none of this affect her? The more it didn't, the angrier I became. I grabbed Seb's phone and hit send.


	5. Chapter 5 - Confrontation

**Clary POV**

Tuesday and my first class was music. A subject that should be fun was now torment. With my brain fried and nerves shot, I had stolen my father's flask with the hopes some liquid courage would get me through. As I entered the classroom and was called up to Mrs Branwell's desk, Jace was already there.

"Clarissa, Jace, you'll be sitting up the front from now on." She gave us a knowing look. Jace huffed and stormed off to our new desk. Mrs Branwell turned to me, "How are you settling in?" She asked.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"I know it's tough, and kids can be assholes." She said, and I looked at her in surprise. "Teachers hear the gossip too." I flushed red and looked away. "Clarissa," she said softly, our eyes met. "If it is too much, I can find you a new partner." I thought about it for a moment.

A new partner would be lovely but what if they treated me just as bad or worse. It felt like I'd be taking the easy way out and he would win.

"Call me Clary," I replied, and she smiled softly. Moving away, I went and took my seat.

Jace looked at me, then turned away with a huff, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Today you will be discussing your musical styles with your partner." Mrs Branwell said, "I will be coming around to sit with each of you throughout the lesson. Don't forget, to succeed this year, you and your partner have to work together."

It felt as if she was looking at us as she said it.

I decided, against my better judgement, to try a different approach. I turned to Jace and smiled, "So, what kind of music do you like to play?" I asked, leaving out my usual coldness.

He looked at me, and scrunched up his eyebrows, trying to read my face. My hopeful expression was starting to slip, but neither of us broke eye contact. He turned his body towards me and leaned in, like an intense game of chicken, he kept leaning in closer, and I didn't back down. Everything about him was intoxicating as if he were the perfect predator, designed to lure you in, then go for the kill. We were so close I could feel his breath on my face, minty fresh. I wavered, if he wasn't such a dick, it could have worked, my eyes hardened.

"Bite me." He growled and fell back into his chair.

I raised my eyebrows, and he looked away, a scowl on his face. I got some entertainment in getting under his skin.

He spent most of the lesson texting and making faces at Jordan across the room. I decided to spend my time sketching my favourite band/album covers, which had to count for something, right? I felt a presence leaning over my shoulder. I turned and looked up to see Jace peering at my sketches. We made eye contact. Our faces were close, and involuntarily my eyes flickered to his lips and back. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed, his breathing hitched, and something flashed in his eyes. Abruptly he moved away, the scowl returning to his face.

Mrs Branwell had made her way around the room, at last, it was our turn. She pulled a seat up and sat in front of us. "How is it going?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"I am more of a visual person, I've sketched some of my favourite albums," I said, sliding the book over. She looked them over, and I could see Jace leaning forward to get a better look.

"This is amazing Claris-," She smiled apologetically, "Clary." She looked over to Jace, "Have you come up with a list?" She asked.

"I'm working on it." He replied with a smirk. Mrs Branwell didn't look convinced.

"I hope so, Jonathan, or you may fail the first assessment." With that, she walked off. My hands clenched the notebook.

"Jonathan?" I whispered. Jace turned to me with an annoyed look. He dropped it when he saw my face.

"Yeah, it's my name." I looked at him confused, "But, Jace…?" I trailed off.

"My initials, J.C, Jonathan–, " I cut him off, "Jonathan Christopher." I couldn't breathe, "How did you know?" He asked.

I couldn't stay there, looking at the face of a monster who bore my angel's name. I grabbed my bag and bolted from the classroom.

 **Jace POV**

What the fuck. The girl was crazy. She was driving me crazy. When I tried to intimidate her, she wouldn't back down, and when I was caught looking at her drawing, she looked at my lips in a way that made me want to hit her, or push her up against the wall and… No!

After all that, she flips out over my name, seriously? In her hurry, she had left her sketchbook on the table. I grabbed it and ran out after her. I convinced myself it was to confront her and her infuriating behaviour. But that didn't explain the disappointment I felt at finding an empty hallway. The bell rang, and I made my way to the next class. It wasn't until my study period that I remembered I had her sketchbook. I opened the book and started going through it. On the first page Property of Clary Morgenstern was written in cursive writing. Clary, such a pretty name for a pretty face, shame she was a bitch.

The drawings were breathtaking. A lot of them were of a boy I didn't recognise, probably her boyfriend. There were captivating landscapes and fantasy images, people with tattoos and glowing swords fighting demons. Then as if I'd been slapped, I jerked back. On the page before me, I found myself glaring with hardened eyes and a scowl on my face. It was beautiful as if she'd captured a photograph, but there was an inner ugliness to it. Was this how she saw me? Did other people see me like this too? The next page was also me, but the drawing was completely different. I was sitting in a crowd of people at lunch, everyone else was blurry, bringing focus to me. I was smirking, it looked how I always looked, except for the eyes. My eyes. They were heavy and sad. Confusion and unease swirled through my chest like a hurricane. My breathing hitched and my hand shook. I was at a loss. What's happening to me? I curled my hand into a fist and let the anger take over. I would destroy that pretty little redhead.

I waited around her locker after school but must have arrived too late. Walking down the steps, I could see red curls leaving the schoolyard.

I ran to catch up, racing down the street. "Clary!" She stopped and turned, a frown on her face.

"What do you want?" She snapped. I waved the sketchbook and the colour drained from her face. "You didn't…" She whispered.

A cruel smile spread across my face, and I could feel the anger rising. I opened and started flipping through, "Very interesting." She reached up and tried to snatch it back. I took a step out of her reach. "But what is this?" I turned the book to face her. It was the picture of me. She stood motionless, "What the fuck is this, Clarissa?" I snapped.

"Nothing." She whispered.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." She looked at the ground, not responding. "Does your boyfriend know you are drawing other, much more handsome, men?" She looked at me in confusion. I flipped the page to the drawings of the other boy. Panic consumed her face.

"Please Jace, give it back." She begged. Nothing I did got a reaction, but this mystery boy did?

I started tearing pages out, she screamed and tried to snatch the book out of my hands, instead, it flew out and landed on the road. We both stared at it then she lunged forward towards the street. I grabbed her and pulled her back as a truck flew past. She was screaming and trying to get free, but there was too much traffic, and I wasn't letting go. She kicked me in the shin, and I let go in surprise when the road cleared she raced out to grab her book.

Stalking up to me she slapped me hard, I raised my hand to my cheek and looked at her shocked. We were both breathing hard, staring at each other.

She broke the silence, "Day in and day out I deal with this moronic bull shit. But you, Jonathan Herondale, you are worse." Her eyes burned with fury. "You are cruel. You have no regard for other people." She moved closer until we were almost touching. "What did I do to deserve being treated less than human?" She asked the anger faded replaced with vulnerability.

My heart pounded, and my breathing was uneven. I said the first thing that came to mind. "You cheated on one of my best friends. You hurt him in the worst way, sleeping with all those people." I felt a small rush of anger, mixed with uncertainty.

"That's what he told you?" She laughed without humour, "Funny considering I'm a virgin. Want to know the truth?" I tried to speak, but nothing came out. She moved closer to me, and I stumbled back. "He tried to force himself on me. He wouldn't take no for an answer and when I kicked his ass off of me he got angry. He told everyone one what the new girl was a slut because she wouldn't sleep with him." She tilted her head, "Does that seem fair to you? Or is this what you and your friends do?"

I shook my head. My mind was racing. I had thought something was off with Sebastian, but I had never imagined him doing that. "You're pathetic." She said, pushing past me. I tried to call her name, but nothing came out. I stood there in shock trying to process what had happened and what I was going to do now.


	6. Chapter 6 - Friends

**Clary POV**

I stormed home. My mood couldn't be any darker. Who the fuck did Jace think he was? I tried to push it all down. I could deal with this when I was alone.

"Hi, Baby." Mum greeted me as I walked through the door. "How was school?" She asked.

I forced a smile on my face. "It was good, and I got an A on my biology quiz." I pulled out the sheet of paper and handed it to her.

She beamed at me, "Great job. I'm so proud of you." She said.

"Thanks, Mum. Where are the car keys?" I asked.

"Here." She handed them to me hesitantly, "Are you sure you want to drive? I can take you." She offered. I shook my head,

"I'm ok, thank you." I took the keys and left before she could protest.

I hadn't driven much since Jonathan. Even just riding in the car could cause a panic attack, but I didn't want my Mother hovering over my shoulder. I let the anger contain my anxiety, and managed to make it there in one piece. While sitting in the waiting room, the anger started to fade. My leg bounced up and down as I waited for the doctor.

"Clarissa Morgenstern." A tall male doctor called, I got up and followed him, wringing my hands.

"How can I help you today?" He asked looking at his computer.

"Uh, my anxiety is playing up, which makes it hard to sleep, which then makes me even more anxious." I rambled.

He nodded, "Do you have depression?" He asked.

"I was never formally diagnosed, I went through a rough patch when my brother died, but they said it was just grief." He nodded again and typed something into the keyboard.

"Have you been prescribed anxiety medication before?" I shook my head, "Only a mild sedative for nightmares." I said.

"Do you smoke?" He asked.

"No." He typed more into the computer.

"Ok, I'm going to prescribe you something. Take it with dinner each night, as it can make you drowsy. It should take a week to kick in, and then you'll be happy." He smiled, "Come back in 28 days, and if this isn't working we will increase the amount." He handed me a prescription slip that said Lexam 10.

I went to the pharmacy to pick it up. While I was waiting for my prescription to be filled, I wandered through the shop. I grabbed up a new sim card and looked at the clearance section. I picked up a box that read, Permanent Hair Dye, Chocolate Brown. Taking the box, I went to the counter to pay for my items.

Mum was on me the second I walked in. "How was it?" She asked anxiously.

"Fine, I got the paperwork." I smiled at her.

"And how was the drive?" I handed her the keys.

"It was ok, but I will admit, I'd rather stick to walking. Too many idiots on the road." She smiled, but I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Ok, go wash up for dinner." We ate in silence. Father was working late, and we both had other things on our minds.

After I finished the dishes, I kissed Mum on the cheek.

"Going up to study, I'll probably be in there all night."

Mum hugged me, "Ok, Sweetie. Don't work too hard." She smiled.

"I won't," I answered cheekily.

As soon as I was in my room, I opened the prescription box. There was no pamphlet or information, and this made me anxious. But considering it was my only prospect, I took the little white pill and swallowed it down with water. The Doctor said it could take up to a week to kick in. I eyed off the flask sitting on my desk. No. I could be strong. I didn't need that. Putting it in my draw, I pulled out my textbook and started working. I waited until Mum had gone to bed before dying my hair. While I was waiting for the dye to take effect, I picked up my ruined sketchbook. It had been a gift from Jonathan. A deep sadness washed over me, and underneath that was anger. I let the anger take over, Jace was going to pay!

The next day in biology, I gathered my courage and turned to my lab partner. So far we had only done theory work, which meant we hadn't spoken yet.

"Hi," I said shyly, "My name is Clary."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"I was wondering if you'd be able to help me." I continued, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem like a total badass, and I need help looking like one." I held my breath, waiting for a reply.

"Why is that? Trying to make a boy jealous or after revenge?" She asked.

"Revenge," I answered. "Well kind of, I'd like revenge, but would settle for making them think they can't touch me." She looked me up and down.

"Well, we are going to have to start with a new wardrobe. Meet me after school tomorrow. We're going shopping." I couldn't contain my smile.

"Thank you so much!"

She smiled back, sticking her hand out to shake mine. "By the way, my name is Izzy."

The rest of the day I felt like I was on a high, my mood hadn't been this light for so long. It felt good. At lunch, Izzy spotted me and waved me over.

"Hi," I said when I reached her table.

"Sit with us." She smiled, and I gratefully accepted. "This is Maia and Aline. Girls, this is Clary." We all smiled at each other. I felt a little awkward but also relieved at having some friendly faces.

"Clary, what program are you in," Aline asked. "Arts and music, what about you girls?" Aline went first. "I'm in Drama and Arts."

She looked at Maia. "I'm in music and sports." She answered.

"And I am drama and sports. We mix and match." Izzy said with a smile.

The girls started talking about a party Aline hosted on the weekend. "It was crazy Clary. I wish I had met you last week, you definitely would've been invited." She smiled at me, and I felt happy. Is this what it was like to have friends? "Of course until TMI came and ruined it." Aline rolled her eyes.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Mortal Instruments. It's a band created by Jace, Jordan, Alec and Sebastian. Alec doesn't come to parties, but the others do. Starting fights, whoring around, the usual. Did you know Kaelie went down on Jace in my closet! How disgusting is that!" My fist curled into a tight ball, just the mention of his name sent rage through my veins.

"Is it Sebastian you want to get revenge on?" Izzy asked.

"Ooh, revenge! I'll get in on that." Aline said.

They all looked at me expectantly. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"No." I said, "I mean that would be nice, he did start all this because I wouldn't sleep with him. But he's not the worst member of that group." I looked over to where the 'band' was sitting.

"You mean Jace?" Aline asked. I nodded, and Izzy frowned.

"What did he do?" She asked anxiously.

I wasn't hesitant to say, this friendship wasn't an assured thing, and I still needed her help. I decided to downplay it.

"Since the first day of school, he has tormented me. Yesterday I found he thinks he is justified because of what Sebastian has been saying." Nervously I looked at Izzy, her eyes narrowed.

"What did he do?" She repeated more forcefully.

"Uh, where do I start? He was the one who came up with 'Clarissa wouldn't want to risk her' because I was sitting in his seat. He has refused to work with me on our projects. He tripped me while Sebastian filmed and sent it to the whole school. He got aggravated when I tried being nice, and worst of all, he ruined my sketchbook." I was breathing hard, Izzy looked away.

It was Maia who spoke. "Why was the sketchbook the worst? Was it an assignment?" She asked.

"No," I whispered. "It was one of the last things my brother gave me before he died." Maia studied my face before answering.

"Ok, I'm in."

I felt like I was floating on air. Not only had the girls agreed to help me but it felt like I was on my way to making real friends. After lunch I had art, it was easily my favourite class. Usually, I isolated myself in the corner, but today I was feeling brave. I choose an easel next to a thin boy wearing a gamer shirt. He had a mop of brown hair and glasses.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Hi." He smiled back.

"I'm Clary." I held my hand out.

"I'm Simon." He said shaking it.

I felt instantly at ease as if I had known him my whole life.

"Are you into art?" He asked.

"Yes, I love it. You?" I replied. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not very good. But it was this or sports." He scrunched up his face, and I laughed.

"Well if you ever need tutoring, just ask." I smiled at him.

"Careful, I may have to take you up on that." He gestured to the canvas before him, where he had drawn a stick figure. We both laughed.

Unfortunately, the lesson was over too fast, and I was on my way to the last class, music. I tried to hold on to my good mood, but it started to slip as Jace approached our desk. He sat down slowly, as far away as he could get, then hesitantly looked at me. The second I saw his gold eyes, anger hit me like a punch to the guts. We both looked away.

After a minute he spoke, still looking at the board. "What did you to your hair." He asked.

Without thinking, I reached up and touched a strand of my straightened, now brown, hair. "I dyed it," I said slowly.

He muttered under his breath, "I liked it better before."

My anger rose, "Well luckily I don't give a shit what you like." I snapped. He looked at me like a scolded puppy. "What?" I growled.

"Nothing." He muttered looking away. Seriously what the fuck was wrong with this kid. Cruel one day, wounded the next? We spent the rest of the lesson in silence.

After school, I was heading to my locker when I heard him call my name. I turned around a scowl on my face.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He fidgeted looking uncertain. "I don't know." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes and started walking, he followed me to my locker.

When we reached it, I turned to him, "What, yesterday wasn't enough for you?" I asked, raising my fist.

"I'm not here to fight, Clary." He sighed.

"Then why are you here," I asked.

"I don't know, to apologise?" He said, looking at me hopefully.

"Seriously?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Yes." He said, but I wasn't convinced. I moved closer until we were touching, a sweet smile on my lips.

He seemed very uncomfortable, and a thrill shot through me. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down until our faces were inches apart. His breathing hitched and this time he looked at my lips. I'm not sure how I managed to stay in control.

In a sweet voice, I said, "You can take your apology and shove it up your ass." I pushed him away and walked off, a smirk on my face.


	7. Chapter 7 - Guilt

**Jace pov**

I tossed and turned all night, but I couldn't get those broken green eyes out of my mind. If she didn't hate me before, she definitely did now. I gave up on sleep around 5 am, and I decided going for a jog might clear my head. I ran for an hour, even when I struggled to breathe, I kept going, pushing myself as hard as I could.

After coming home and showering, I headed to the kitchen. Alec was already there pouring two mugs of coffee.

"Morning." He said, sliding a mug towards me.

"Morning," I replied, Alec looked me over, his blue eyes studying my face.

"What's bothering you?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said with a smirk, but he wasn't buying it.

"Jace…" he said more forcefully. I dropped my smirk with a sigh. Alec could always see through me.

"I hurt someone who I thought deserved it," I ran my hands through my hair. "But she didn't."

Alec's eyes widened. "She?" He looked at me in shock. "Is this about Clarissa?" He asked.

"Clary," I said, automatically correcting him.

"Ok, either you royally fucked up, and I should never speak to you again or," He looked at me suspiciously, "You're in love with her!"

A jolt of shock ran through me, "What?" I demanded.

He shrugged, "Only thing that would make sense."

I was shaking my head, "No way. Can't I care about someone without being in love with them?" I asked.

"Caring means you love them stupid. You care about us, and Jordan, right? You love us." He said.

"Ok, but there is a difference between loving your friends and family, and being in love," I stated.

"Honestly, I've never really seen you care what anybody thinks of you. So you can't blame me for going there." I needed air.

I stalked past him, shaking my head. There was no way I had… feelings for her. I was just feeling guilty for hurting her when she didn't deserve it.

Alec and I went our separate ways when we arrived at school. I was relieved. The way he kept looking at me made me feel uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as the thought of me being in love with Clary no less.

I tried to distract myself with friends. "Hey," I said, approaching them.

Sebastian's face lit up, "Come check this out!" I peered down at the phone and felt sick to my stomach.

Somebody had filmed Clary doing various things, including getting changed in the girls' locker room, and put it together with a harsh voice over. "I'm Clarissa, the dirtiest slut in school. If you want a piece of this, meet me in the art room after school!" I was so horrified that I hadn't noticed Kaelie slide up next to me.

"Pretty funny isn't it?" She giggled, "It took me awhile to get footage in the locker room."

She locked eyes with Sebastian, "Good work." He said with a grin and they high fived.

They turned to me expectantly. I felt my stomach twist in knots and looked to Jordan. He had a grim look on his face, and I felt some relief in knowing he wasn't involved. "Delete it," I growled.

Both Kaelie and Sebastian looked at me in shock but didn't make a move. "I said delete it." I snatched the phone out of his hand and shakily deleted it

myself, praying it was the only copy.

"What's your problem?" Sebastian demanded, and I lost it, pushing him up against the locker.

I leaned in and whispered, "I know the truth." I moved back, Sebastian was looking at me in shock, his face drained of colour. Before anything else could happen, Jordan grabbed me and pulled me away.

"He's not even worth it," Jordan said, and we walked away.

I felt like I should warn her just in case, but I couldn't find red curls all day. At lunch, I filled Jordan in, "What a jerk! And I believed him…" He kicked the table and cursed, then looked at me suspiciously.

"Why do you suddenly care? You weren't doing all that on Sebastian's behalf, what's changed."

I looked down and shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know, I hurt her. I have no justifications anymore, and the guilt is killing me."

Jordan gave me a sympathetic look, "A Jace that cares, huh?" He shot me a smile.

"Shut up," I said with a grin.

The last lesson of the day was music, and I still hadn't seen Clary. As I approached our desk, I saw a brunette with straight hair, sitting in Clary's seat. I was about to say something when she turned, and I saw her face. That's why I couldn't find her. All day I had been looking for red curls, instead, I was met with chocolate brown. Unease and disappointment twisted in my chest, and I sat down as far away as I could. I looked at her, and we locked eyes, I could see the anger blazing in her eyes, who knew green could burn hot. I looked away and focused on the board.

"What did you do to your hair?" I asked awkwardly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her reach up and play with a strand.

"I dyed it." She said slowly.

There was an awkward pause, "I liked it better before." I mumbled. She whipped around to face me.

"Well, luckily I don't give a shit what you like." I looked at her taken aback, I wanted to be angry but instead, guilt twisted in my chest.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing," I muttered, and we spent the rest of the lesson in silence.

After class, I ran and caught up with her. I had to warn her about the video or at least try.

"Clary," I called out, and she stopped with a scowl on her face.

"What do you want?" She snapped, her cheeks flushed with anger.

My mind went blank, "I don't know." I mumbled uncertainly. She rolled her eyes and walked away, I followed.

When we reached her locker, she turned to me. "What, yesterday wasn't enough for you?" She asked, raising her fist. I would have laughed, but I felt exhausted.

"I'm not here to fight, Clary." I sighed.

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"I don't know, to apologise?" I said awkwardly.

"Seriously." She wasn't buying it.

"Yes," I said with conviction.

She looked at me thoughtfully, then moved closer until we were touching, a smile on her lips. I'm not stupid enough to believe she would forgive quickly, but my mind went blank, and my chest felt tight. She grabbed my collar and pulled me down until our faces were inches apart. My breathing hitched, and my eyes involuntarily flicked to her lips, fuck.

"You can take your apology and shove it up your ass." She said in a voice that was too sweet.

She pushed me away and walked off. I stood there stunned. Anger settled in, fuck her. I tried to be nice, and while I wouldn't be cruel, I wouldn't go out of my way to be nice either. At least, that's what I told myself.

 **Sebastian POV**

I sat in front of the computer. The bright glow was the only thing illuminating the cluttered room. Jace knew the truth now, which meant I had to act fast. I pulled up the video from my hard drive, had Jace believed that was the only copy? I typed in YouTube and hit upload, pleasure coursing through me. I minimised the screen to reveal four camera feeds, all of them in Clarissa's house. Currently, she was sitting on her bed sketching herself stabbing Jace. My lips curled in amusement. It was all too easy after Jace started targeting her, everybody believed they hated each other. A notification popped up alerting me that the upload was complete. I hesitated over the publish button, not out of fear or guilt, but a sense that the timing wasn't right. Even if Jace tried to out me who would believe it? I logged out of Jace's account and shut down the computer. The video was poised to go, my weapon.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Almost Fall

**Clary POV**

I woke with excitement. Today Izzy and I were going shopping. I wasn't really into shopping, but this was a special exception. Not only was this hopefully going to make Jace leave me alone, but I also got to spend time with my new friend. I finished straightening my hair and was about to leave when I spotted my make-up case. I usually didn't wear any due to a mix of laziness and a lack of know-how. It didn't hurt to try new things right? I decided it was safest to stick to the basics, mascara and lipstick. I'd have to ask Izzy to teach me the rest.

While eating breakfast, Mum sighed loudly as she entered the room.

"What?" I asked looking up.

"Why did you do this to your hair?" She asked, lifting a stand.

"I just wanted a change," I said and pulled away. I went over to the sink and started washing my dishes. "I hope you don't mind, but I'll be home late. I made a friend, and she wants to go shopping." I held my breath waiting for a response.

"Of course honey, I'm so happy for you." She came over and hugged me. "Just remember you don't have to change for anyone, Clare-Bear."

"I know Mum." I replied, "See you later."

In art, Simon and I spent most of the lesson mucking around. "Favourite colour?" He asked.

"Orange, you?"

"Blue. Favourite book?"

"Don't laugh, but Twilight."

"I wouldn't laugh at you, I am partial to Twilight myself." He winked. "Favourite movie genre?" He asked.

"Horror," I replied, a smile on my face as his eyes lit up.

"Mine too! We should totally have a movie night!" He paused, "I mean, if you'd be interested, don't feel like you have to say yes." He looked at the ground.

"I'd love too." I smiled at him. "Let me know when."

The bell rang for lunch and Simon, and I went our separate ways. I met up with the girls.

"Hey," I said as I sat down.

"Hey, you're wearing makeup." Izzy pointed out. "I imagined you were the kind of girl who didn't bother with that."

"I am, but in the spirit of trying new things, I thought I'd try it. Turns out I'm not sure how."

"That's ok, we will teach you in no time," said Aline.

"Are you girls free after school? Clary and I are going shopping." Izzy asked.

"Sorry, mandatory family dinner." Said Aline.

"And I'm working," Maia added with a frown.

"That's ok," Izzy turned to me, "means I don't have to share!"

The bell rang as we were leaving and Maia leaned in, "Good luck with her."

She walked off before I could reply, I turned to Izzy, "Where should we meet after school?"

"I'll meet you out front, we'll take my car." With that, we went our separate ways.

My last lesson was a study period. I was already up-to-date with all my work, so I decided to roam the halls instead while waiting for the bell. I reached the top of the stairs and slammed into a wall of solid muscle. I lost my balance and felt myself starting to fall back. I reached out blindly, gripping the first thing I could, at the same time someone wrapped their arms around me. A warm body was flushed up against mine, my hands knotted in his shirt. We were both breathing hard, and it felt as if time stood still as I looked up into his eyes. Gold, of course, it had to be him.

"You Okay?" He asked roughly.

I nodded in reply, unable to get any words out. I'm not sure how long we were standing there before the bell rang. I jumped and pulled away as he dropped his arms. Without saying a word, I turned and started running down the stairs.

'What the fuck was that?' I thought as I waited outside for Izzy.

"Hey Girl, ready to go?" Izzy linked her arm through mine and frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Can we just go? I'll explain later." I followed her to the car.

I was grateful that she didn't bombard me questions, I was still trying to process what happened. That boy was way to intoxicating, and I refused to be one of those cliche girls who forgive the boy for all his past crimes because he's hot and gives her attention.

We were in the third clothing store before Izzy asked again. "It's nothing, I'm fine," I responded, walking over to the next rack.

"Clary," She grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face her. "I know we just met, but friends confide in each other. If something happened, you could tell me. I'm on your side." She smiled at me, and sense of gratefulness washed over me.

"You're right."

"Of course I am," She winked at me, "So what's up?"

"I kind of don't understand it myself. I was walking around during last period waiting for the bell when someone bumped into me, I almost fell down the stairs. It just 'happened' to be Jace." I sighed and sat down, Izzy sat next to me.

"Did he do it on purpose?"

"No, I don't think so,"

"Ok... then?"

"He grabbed me, to stop me falling, but we were really close, and I don't know. It was weird, we just stared at each other in shock, I didn't even realise until the bell went that he still had his arms around me." I ran my hand through my hair. "I'm just so angry, not only at him for all the bullshit but for myself for getting lost in those God damn eyes," Izzy smirked at me. "No," I shook my head, "I refuse. I am not going to be that girl who forgives everything because he's hot!"

"No one said you have to." Izzy was still smirking at me. "Come to my house tomorrow for a sleepover? We have a student free day, you could come at lunch."

Excitement pickled across my skin, my first sleepover. "I'd love to!"

"Great, I'll invite the girls. As for Jace, want to get some revenge?"

"And what would that be?"

"We will even the playing field, make you hotter than him, that way you can both suffer."

"Right..." I rolled my eyes, Izzy grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"C'mon, we've got lots of work to do!"

* * *

I'm BACK! So sorry for the long pause, I had a lot of crap going on in my personal life. Finishing this chapter was like pulling teeth, I've been out of the writing game too long. I plan to update once a week, no set day at this point. ENJOY! Please let me know what you think. **DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Gothic Castle

**Clary POV**

Looking in the mirror, I was starting to have second thoughts. Izzy wanted me to wear one of my new outfits to show the girls, but the clothes didn't look as good as they did in the store. I thought I'd ease into it by choosing the least shocking outfit, skin-tight jeans, a British India cropped shirt and black boots. I decided not to straighten my hair, enjoying the novelty of brown curls. I poked at the large black circles under my eyes with disappointment. I had tossed and turned all night dreaming about Jonathan, and would give almost anything for a peaceful sleep. I was feeling anxious about sleeping over with the girls, what if I had nightmares? Would they change their minds about me?

I was startled out of my thoughts, "Clary, you ready?" Mum called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I threw on a jumper and raced downstairs.

"My baby's first sleepover." Mum pulled me into a tight hug.

"I can't breathe." She let me go, a sad look on her face.

"You're growing up too fast."

"Mum…" I groaned.

"Be safe, don't get in a car if someone has been drinking, make smart choices."

"It's just a sleepover, Mum."

"Well, you're lucky your Dad isn't here. He'd insist on the entire family having background checks before you stepped foot on the property." We laughed, "Are you sure you don't need a lift?"

"Yes Mum, it is just across the park." I smiled at her, "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby."

I doubled checked the text to make sure I had the right address. Izzy's house was on the other side of the park, a thirty-minute walk down the trail. All the houses on this side were posh, but Izzy's was like a mini-mansion. It was a dark stone building with tower spires on each side, like a church. Nervous that I may have the wrong house, I walked up to the front door. Instead of a doorbell, there was a large rope that said pull. The sound of massive toll bells echoed around me, and I looked around in awe. The door opened to reveal a small boy with Izzy's back hair and blazing blue eyes magnified by his round glasses.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Clary, is Izzy here?" Before he could answer, there was a commotion behind the door as Izzy pushed past the boy and threw her arms around me.

"Clary! You're here!" There was a faint smell of alcohol on her breath. "Max," she said turning to the boy, "Make sure the others don't bother us." She ruffled his hair and pulled me inside.

The walls inside were stone, and there was a cold air in the house. It was as if I had stepped back in time to a gothic castle. There was antique furniture scattered around, and heavy velvet curtains on the windows blocking out the light. At the end of the foyer were two large, curved, staircases that joined together at the top. Instead of heading towards the stairs, Izzy turned down a short hallway to the side where a shiny elevator stood out like a sore thumb.

"I can't believe you live here," I said staring at my reflection in the mirrored doors.

"I know right," Izzy said dramatically.

Upstairs had a more modern feel to it. She led me down a few twisty hallways, and I felt as if I was in a maze. Finally, at the end of a hall, there were two large double doors that opened into an enormous bedroom. In the middle of the room, before a large window was a king-sized canopy bed. There were couches to one side of the room, and a Hollywood style dressing table on the other next to a walk-in-robe that lead to the bathroom. The walls were black with different metallic paints splattered onto it.

"Welcome to my domain," Izzy said as she headed over to the couches where the girls were waiting.

"Clary!" Aline screamed as she jumped up and hugged me. "I love your jeans!" Her cheeks were flushed, and she held a cocktail in her hand.

"Want one?" Izzy asked handing me a glass.

"Thank you." I sat down, "Hi Maia." She nodded back at me. I got the sense she was the quiet, observative one. "So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Well, " Izzy took a long sip. "I was thinking some drinks, and then we can go to the music room."

"Music room?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanna hear what you got!" Izzy said.

"Me too." Said Maia, "I need to know who the competition is." She winked.

"Then I'm going to need a lot more of these." I raised my glass, and the girls laughed.

"Ooh! Can I do your make-up first?" Aline asked.

"Sure," I said with a smile as squealed.

When Aline was done, I could barely recognise myself in the mirror. "Wow." I breathed out as Izzy messed around with my hair. "Are you sorcerers?" I asked.

Aline laughed as Izzy finished my hair. It was a twisted knot with my curls falling and tickling the back of my neck. "Don't worry, we'll teach you all our tricks," Izzy said. "Now let us go make beautiful music."

The music room was enormous like everything else in the house, and it contained nearly every instrument you could think of. There was a small stage decked out with lighting equipment and a basic band set-up. "Woah." Was the only word I could get out.

"I know." Maia said next to me, "One of the many perks of coming here. Sometimes when they have parties, everyone gathers in here and takes turns at playing together."

"I think I'm in heaven," I said, and Maia smiled with me. Izzy waved us over to the stage.

"So, what instruments do you play?" Izzy asked.

"I can play the guitar, piano, and a bit of violin. And I can sing." I replied.

"Sweet," Izzy smiled, "I play the drums, Maia is on guitar, and Aline is a badass bass player."

"Fuck yeah I am!" Aline said, taking another swig from her drink and we all laughed. I could feel the pleasant warmth of the alcohol through my body. I felt as if I was on top of the world, and I wanted to freeze this moment in my mind forever. New friends and happiness.

I turned the microphone so I could stand facing the girls. "What did you want to play first?" I asked.

"You're the singer, you choose," Izzy said.

I thought about it for a moment, "Ok, got it." I said with a smile.

We played song after song, with drinks in between, and it was like magic. I felt so light.

 _ **I was broken from a young age**_

 _ **Taking my sulking to the masses**_

 _ **Write down my poems for the few**_

 _ **That looked at me took to me, shook to me, feeling me**_

 _ **Singing from heart ache from the pain**_

 _ **Take up my message from the veins**_

 _ **Speaking my lesson from the brain**_

When we finished the song, I noticed the girls staring at something behind me. Hesitantly, I turned around to see a group of boys watching us. My eyes landed right on the last person I wanted to see. Jace. I felt the warmth drain from my body replaced by a heaviness in my chest. "Fuck."

* * *

Thank you all for your beautiful reviews. They've motivated me to write another chapter! (I do not own the characters and song lyrics.) If anyone is interested I have a spotify playlist with all the songs that will either be in the story or related to the story. Thank you all for being wonderful supporters! And thank you to my beta reader! Much love!


	10. Chapter 10 - The Mystery Girl

**JACE POV - THURSDAY**

 _I was in the woods, and I could hear her voice floating through the trees. I didn't know who she was, but I knew I had to find her. I spun around and saw a flash of red through the trees. I ran after her, but she was always just out of reach. Ahead I could see the edge of the cliff. I screamed at her to stop, but as she turned to the sound of my voice, she went over the edge. I ran to edge, but all I could on the rocks below was a red cape._

My alarm went off startling me awake. I had barely slept in days, and while these dreams were better than my usual nightmares, they were unsettling. I hit snooze and buried my head under the covers. I was almost asleep when I was startled again by the sound of somebody pounding on my door.

"Get up, or you'll be late!" Izzy screamed.

"Fuck off," I yelled back, pulling myself out of bed.

I threw on jeans and a black shirt, not bothering to check in the mirror I left. Alec was waiting on the porch talking to Izzy, she turned to me.

"About time loser," she turned to Alec, "Bye." She hugged him and went to leave.

"Yeah, love you too," I mumbled, lately she seemed angry at me. I wish I knew why. She turned back to me with a sigh.

"I do love you, but you're an ass and need to learn how to treat people better." With that, she walked down the steps and left. I didn't have the energy to decipher what she meant.

"You ok?" Alec asked.

"Yeah," I said with a small smile. He patted me on the back, and we headed to the car. I let him drive.

"So, any news on the Clary situation?' Alec asked.

"What do you mean?' I asked rubbing my head.

"I don't know, have you talked to her?"

I'm not sure if it was because I was exhausted, or I needed someone to confide in, but I didn't hold back. "She is driving me crazy," I sighed, "She dyed her hair and straightened which makes me both angry and disappointed. Then I tried to apologise to her, and she told me to fuck off. All because I ruined some book that was probably given to her by an old boyfriend, 'Jonathan' and she doesn't listen, and it drives me mad."

"Wow," Alec said with a smirk.

"No, we are not going there." I shook my head, "She is just irritating, that's all."

"Sure..." Alec said. Again, as soon as we arrived at school I escaped from him.

My day was miserable. I was too tired to focus, Jordan was excited about the song he and his partner were working on for music, I just nodded pretending to listen. Then came to for music class. Jordan excitedly walked to his table without another word for me. Out of curiosity, I watched him, realising I didn't know anything about his partner. To my surprise, it was Maia, Izzy's friend. I had a feeling he was excited about more than just the song.

Cautiously I sat down next to Clary, she didn't even look up. We spent the whole lesson in painful silence. Every time I tried to speak, the words would die in my throat. One of her pencils started to roll off the desk, we both reached for it at the same time, our hands touching. She jerked her hand back with a hiss and furiously started collecting her things. The bell went, and she left before I could say anything.

I was so over everything, so I decided to skip last period. I wandered around the halls, killing time before the final bell.

I was about to walk downstairs and head to my car when somebody slammed into me. They were about to fall, so I reached out and wrapped my arms around them. It was a girl, her body was pressed up against mine, her hands knotted in my shirt. She looked up, startled I realised it was Clary. There was a panic in her eyes and something else. At that moment she took my breath away.

"Are you OK?" I asked, and she nodded in return. I struggled to find something to say. She looked frightened and exhausted. Different from her usual closed off self. Guilt started to claw its way back into my chest. I was about to speak when the bell went, and she jumped away from me. She turned and literally ran away from me. I couldn't blame her.

That night I tossed and turned. _In my dream, I could hear the mystery voice, and once again I followed her. I was running as fast as I could through the dense twist of the trees. Branches snapped and cut my skin, but I kept running, desperate to save her. She was always just out of my reach. "Stop! Please, you have to stop!" I cried, but she kept running. The fear gripped my heart, and there was a sinking feeling in my stomach. I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears, we were approaching the cliff. "No!" I screamed as she went over. I dropped to the ground sobbing and looked over the edge. This time there was a body in the red cape. It was my Mother._

I woke up screaming. Sitting up I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried. My nightmares had crossed over, and I could never imagine my mind allowing me one night of peaceful rest. I dreamed of my Mother often, but that never dulled the pain of seeing her dead eyes staring into mine. The only thing that made her go away was heavy alcohol and the occasional strange girl in my bed. Lately, I had neither. My waking thoughts drowning in the guilt of Clarissa and my dreaming thoughts of _her_.

I needed to take the edge off. Stumbling to the medicine cabinet, I found my secret stash of sleeping pills. I down a couple with vodka and crawled back under the covers.

When I awoke again it was to the sound of bells tolling throughout the house. Rubbing my aching head, I got up in search of aspirin. _Who the fuck is ringing the bell?_ I thought as I swallowed the pills. Everyone who usually came over knew to either text or let themselves in. Maybe Izzy ordered stuff online again.

I headed down to the kitchen. The elevator was in use, so I took the stairs and ran into Max. "Hey, Buddy," I said ruffling his hair, he scowled at me. "Who was at the door?"

"Izzy's new friend, Clara or Claire? I'm not sure." He said with a shrug. "Can you make me a grilled cheese?" He asked.

"Of course," I said as we headed into the kitchen. I didn't remember seeing or hearing about Izzy having a new friend. Something about it nagged at me, but I decided to shrug it off, focusing on Max instead. "So how was school this week?" His eyes lit up, and he launched into a story about how he kicked the winning goal in soccer.

A couple of hours later Jordan and Magnus showed up. Together with Alec, we grabbed a couple of drinks before heading to the music room. As we got close, I could hear music wafting down the halls.

"Izzy and the girls." Alec sighed, "I told her we had practice today."

I was about to comment when I heard the voice. It was the same voice I heard at the park, the one that haunted my dreams. My mystery girl.

I walked faster and stepped into the room, the boys following behind. Izzy, Aline and Maia were playing their usual instruments with a fourth addition singing with her back to us.

She had large brown curls, a knitted jumper, skinny black jeans and a pair of boots. I tried to remember all of her occasional friends at school but none of them matched this description. My heart beat anxiously, and there was a strange feeling in my chest.

The song finished and the girl seemed to sense something. She turned around, and to my horror it was Clary. It felt as if a heavy weight was being pressed into my chest.

"Fuck." She whispered into the microphone.

* * *

 **Yay, another chapter. I have so many plans but struggle with the writing (Slowly getting my mojo back). I hope you enjoy this and just a heads up, this story may get dark. I'll post warnings at the start of those chapters. Please leave me feedback and as always thank-you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Feelings?

Jace POV

Izzy grabbed Clary by the hand and lead her over to us. "Clary, this is my brother, Alec."

"Nice to finally meet you," Alec said shaking her hand, and she smiled at him.

"This is Magnus, he is amazing," Izzy said with a grin, and Magnus winked at her.

"Thank you, Izzy. It is a pleasure to meet you, Clary." Magnus said.

"Nice to meet you," Clary said in a warm voice.

Izzy turned to Jordan. "I'm Jordan, nice to officially meet you." Clary hesitated for a moment before shaking his hand.

"You too." She said.

"And... you know Jace already," Izzy said. Clary looked over at me and nodded.

"Hi..." She said.

"Hi," I replied softly.

"OK, now introductions are done, why are you here, and what do you want?" Izzy demanded.

"I told you yesterday that we had band practice," Alec said, and Izzy smiled at him sheepishly.

"Whoops, I forgot." She shrugged, "C'mon girls, let's go have some drinks around the fire." The girls started heading for the door.

"Wait," Jordan said, stepping in front of Maia.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You girls did well up there. I mean not as good as us but, you know," He smirked, and Maia scoffed at him.

"We could out play you any day, mate," Maia said, and the girls agreed.

"Is that so?" Jordan looked at us before turning back to her. "So you wouldn't be afraid of a little wager then?" He asked.

"Bring it," Maia replied.

"Ok, Battle of the Sexes, our band against yours. Next Saturday, here, in front of the whole school." Jordan said.

"OK, and the terms?" Maia asked.

"We will play, taking it in turns, and the crowd will vote for the winners. The losers will be the winner's servants for a week." Jordan raised his eyebrow.

Maia took a step closer to him. "I'm in."

"Guys, are we in?" Jordan asked turning to us. The boys cheered and his eyes landed on me," Jace?" I looked to Clary and she looked away. Hesitantly I nodded.

Maia turned to the girls, "Clary?" She looked a little panicked, and Izzy pulled her to the side. After some animated back and forth, they joined the group.

Clary walked up to Jordan and held out her hand, "Make it two weeks and you have a deal."

"Deal!" Jordan grabbed her hand and they shook on it.

"Ok," Izzy said, "You guys can have first practice. We will take the room tomorrow afternoon and Sunday. Boys can have Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. We will take Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Everybody happy with that?" We all nodded in agreement. "Good, c'mon girls, let's grab a drink."

The door shut and the boys waited a moment before launching into a game plan. I phased out, still in shock that Clary was my mystery girl. Karma was being the ultimate bitch. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't realised the boys had stopped talking and were all looking at me with concern.

"What?" I asked.

"You OK?" Jordan asked.

I'm fine." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"No, you're full of shit." Alec snapped. "Now you can either sit around being miserable, or you can tell us what is going on so we can help you."

I was taken aback, Alec rarely got angry at me. "I don't know," I shrugged, but Alec glared in response. " I haven't been sleeping well, and all this stuff with Clary is messing with my head."

"Tell us about it," Jordan said, pulling up a stool.

"Where do I begin?" I said.

"The start is usually a good place," Magnus said.

I told them everything from what Sebastian did, to the day with the sketchbook. My failed apology, to the stairs incident. "A week ago, I was jogging in the park when I heard a girl singing. I didn't know who she was, but every night since, I've dreamed of her voice. Today I realised it was Clary." Jordan let out a whistle. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, what do you want out of this," Magnus asked.

"For everything to be ok? Maybe even for us to be friends." I said.

"Only friends?" Alec asked.

"Yes!" I said, "Can you stop implying I have feelings for her."

"What?" Jordan asked, a shocked look on his face.

"Can you blame me," Alec asked, "We've never seen you like this over a girl before."

"He's got a point, mate," Jordan said.

Was it possible? Did I have feelings for Clary? I shook my head, refusing to go there. "I'm sure it's just the guilt." I sighed. "How do I fix this?" I put my head in my hands.

"We'll help you," Jordan said and the others agreed. "For now, let's focus on winning this battle."

After a long rehearsal, we ventured downstairs for a drink. The boys went out and sat with the girls, while I hung back in the kitchen. I took a long sip from my bottle, and leaned against the counter. I started thinking about my recent interactions with Clary. How her dying her hair had upset me, the way she rejected my apology, and the closeness of our bodies on the stairs. I was definitely attracted to her, but did I have feelings for her? I barely even knew her.

Someone entered the kitchen startling me. I whirled around, dropping my bottle in the process. Clary stood hesitantly in the doorway.

"Shit!" I bent down and started picking up the shards of glass. She bent down beside me and began mopping up the liquid with a tea towel. Together we cleaned up the mess.

"I'm sorry for startling you." She said softly. Her cheeks were flushed and she had removed her jumper, revealing a cropped British India t-shirt. I swallowed and looked away.

"It's ok," I replied, wringing my hands. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I just came in for a drink." She said. I moved over to the fridge, taking out two ciders and handed one to her.

" Somersby?" She asked.

"Have you ever had it before?" She shook her head.

"I've never had friends before, so I haven't tried a variety of alcohol. Jonathan and I used to steal Father's vodka, I still do sometimes." She leaned against the counter and took a long sip.

"Do you like it?" I asked, and she nodded. We drank in silence for a moment before she spoke again.

"I think Jonathan would have loved it here." She said with the ghost of a smile. "Everyone would have loved him."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"My best friend, my partner in crime, my protector," She looked at me, and must have seen the confusion in my expression. "My brother. Didn't you read my questionnaire?"

"No, sorry." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Thanks for the drink." She said raising her bottle, and with that, she left the room.

I finished my drink and headed upstairs. I had completely forgotten about the first-week questionnaires. I rummaged through my desk trying to find the sheet. I then grabbed my bag and emptied it on the floor. I frantically looked through all my papers before finding the crumpled worksheet.

 **1\. Favourite Colour? Why?** Orange, I painted my bedroom wall with it. My own personal Sunset.

 **2\. Favourite Pastime?** Art. Drawing, painting, creating, you name it.

 **3\. Favourite Season?** Autumn, I love the colours.

 **4\. Favourite Drink?** Black Coffee, 3 sugars. Can't function without it.

 **5\. Favourite Song? Why?** Dear Maria, All Time Low. Jonathan's Favourite.

 **6\. What do you dream of being?** An artist. I want to inspire people.

 **7\. Tell us about your family?** Mum, warm, bright, artistic, but childlike. Father, cold, stern, military, always on the move. Brother, warm, funny, protective, best friend, dead.

 **8\. Greatest Childhood Wish?** To stay in one place.

 **9\. Ambitions for after school?** To get into a good art school.

 **10\. Why did you choose this program and what are you hoping to get out of it?** It is joined with arts. I am hoping to fine tune my crafts and score a scholarship. Jonathan loved my voice.

My hands shook, and with a sinking feeling in my stomach, I dropped it to the floor. Her brother was dead. There wasn't anything I could do to make up for what I had done.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I hope you had a great festive season. Thank you to all the readers, without you there would be no reason to write. And a special shout out to my beta reader, you're the best! Please leave a review and I will return with more ;) Also, who do you think should win the battle of the bands?**


	12. Chapter 12 - Surrogate Brother

**Clary POV**

I woke up feeling stiff. I sat up, and it took me a moment to realise I was in Izzy's room. We had fallen asleep on the plush rug, and the girls were still sleeping heavily. I tried to remember what had happened last night. The challenge, sitting around the fire, at some point we must have wandered back up here. I moved to pick up my phone and almost knocked over an empty bottle. I picked it up, running my fingers over the label, Somersby. Something nagged at my memory, but I couldn't quite figure it out. Putting down the bottle I headed to the bathroom to get ready. After putting my hair in a ponytail, I changed and headed downstairs in search of food. I NEEDED something greasy, preferably with bacon. I walked into the kitchen and froze, I wasn't the only one awake. I was about to retreat when he looked up and saw me, jumping he dropped the knife in the sink, and I laughed.

"Are you going to do that every time." He gave me a sad smile, and I noticed his eyes were rimmed red as if he'd been crying? The smile dropped from my face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He said with that same sad smile. "Hungry?"

"Starving actually, I could go for a greasy bacon sandwich." I wanted it so bad I could almost taste it in my mouth.

"One greasy sandwich is coming up." He pulled out ingredients from the fridge and started preparing. "Did you want to put some music on?" He gestured to the speakers.

I went over and plugged my phone in. Feeling a little self-conscious, I hit shuffle play on my master playlist. Try floated out of the speakers and I sang. On the chorus, Jace joined in. We fell into sync, and I could understand why Mrs Branwell had partnered us up. Bring Me To Life came on next so of course, we sang the heck out of that, to be honest, who wouldn't. We continued to sing and laugh while he made breakfast. It wasn't until we were sitting down eating that something didn't feel right. He had dark circles under his red eyes, his hands were shaking, and he looked pale. Jace must have sensed I was staring, he looked up.

"Yes?" He asked looking unsure.

"Are you hungover?" I asked.

"Ah no," He fidgeted with his hair, "I have trouble sleeping, some nights are worse than others."

"Oh, so I'm not the only one." I returned the sad smile with one of my own. He looked at me as if he were trying to read a book but couldn't quite make the words out. "Last night is the first time in months that I haven't dreamed. Maybe I should drink every night." I laughed nervously.

"Be careful. Drugs, alcohol and sex can seem like good distractions, and you can fool yourself into thinking that you can handle it. Just a little here and there. But then a little isn't enough, so you do more, and it keeps going until you can barely function without it. It doesn't work, and you remove yourself further away from those who care about you. You do horrible things you can't take back." He looked at the ground and swallowed. "Don't end up like me Clary, please."

I didn't know what to say, after a moment he got up and walked out of the room. I felt helpless. I understood the warning, but I didn't know how else to stop it. What do I do when it becomes too much. I also didn't like this Jace. I wanted him to be rude and arrogant, and it made it easier to stay angry at him. I didn't want to understand or forgive.

I did not want to care about Jace Herondale.

I heard voices coming from the hall, and I turned to see Jordan and Maia enter the kitchen. Jordan blushed when he saw me and took a small step away from her. I focused on the two of them, and it was apparent Jordan was into her, but did she feel the same way?

"Hi Clary," Maia said opening the fridge, "How do you feel this morning?"

"Like death! But aside from that, I'm good." My voice caught, and Maia narrowed her eyes at me.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No, I've eaten." I twirled a loose strand of hair. Maia looked at the table and raised her eyebrows.

"Breakfast for two I see..." She looked back at me, "Got anything to tell me?" I shook my head," Clary..."

"It was just breakfast," I said shuffling my feet.

"Mm-hmm.." She replied and opened the fridge.

"What?" Jordan asked looking lost, Maia and smirked.

"She had breakfast with someone," He still looked lost, "Who did we pass coming in here?"

"Oh.." Jordan said, "Oh my God. What happened?" He shouted, bouncing like a school girl.

"Nothing." I murmured.

"Nothing! If the two of you actually sat down to eat without an argument or somebody getting hurt, that isn't nothing." He said. I bit my lip and Maia looked at the table again.

"Half-eaten breakfast Jordan, something bad happened," Maia said.

Jordan and Maia continued to debate what may or may not have happened while I zoned out. Eventually, the others came downstairs and joined the debate. When I couldn't stand it anymore, I managed to slip out of the room without being noticed.

I started aimlessly wandering the halls. At some point, I realised I was lost. The hallways were like a twisted labyrinth, and I didn't have a Hoggle to help me. I started to feel anxious. Before I could descend into a panic attack, I stumbled across the youngest Lightwood stretched out on the floor, a book in hand. "Hi Max," I said with a smile.

"Hi, Clare." He replied looking up at me.

"It's Clary," I corrected, and he blushed.

"Sorry," He said and stood up, he smiled at me.

"What are you reading?" I asked, pointing to his book.

"Tokyo Ghoul," he said shyly.

"How do you like it?" I asked.

"It is awesome." He replied with a grin.

"Cool. I've wanted to watch the Anime, we should watch it together." I offered, and his face lit up.

"There is an anime?" He practically screamed, bouncing on his feet.

"Yeah," I replied with a laugh.

"Can we watch it now?" He asked.

"Ok," I agreed, "Lead the way." Max led me down a few corridors and into a large open room. There was a party-sized couch and a theatre style screen. He set up the laptop up to the screen and passed it to me. I typed in and loaded up the first episodes. It was a couple of hours before Izzy found us.

"Clary!" She shouted, "I've been looking for you everywhere, the girls have gone home." I felt a twinge of guilt.

"Sorry I got lost, and Max invited me to watch Anime. I guess I lost track of time." I said. Izzy looked at Max in surprise.

"You're kind to entertain him but don't feel like you have too." She replied.

"It's ok, we're having fun. Plus I miss having a brother to hang out with." I said ruffling Max's hair. He grinned in response.

"Yeah, Clary is my friend too." He said sticking his tongue out at Izzy. We all laughed. Izzy turned back to me.

"In that case, would you mind watching Max tonight?" She asked, "I have a date, the boys are busy, and his regular babysitter quit thanks to Jace."

"I'd love to," I replied, deciding it was best not to ask about Jace and the babysitter.

"Thank you!" Izzy said with a hug, and I laughed.

"Honestly it is no trouble," I replied. "So... you're going on a date?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "I expect details later," I said with a wink.

"Later." She said with a pointed look at Max.

After she left, Max and I settled in to finish the rest of Toyko Ghoul. I was one of the best nights I'd had in a while.

* * *

Sorry about the long break. I have been struggling to write. I am in the process of creating an outline to alleviate the writer's block. When this story is completed I will probably go back and rewrite/fix it up as there are some inconsistantcies with some of the earlier chapters. Thank you all for your patience and for reading my story.


End file.
